ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
John Shepherd (actor)
John Shepherd}} | birth_place = Glen Ellyn, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | occupation = Actor, producer | website = | spouse = }} John William Shepherd (born November 18, 1960) is an American actor and producer who has starred in film and on television. He is best known for his role in the 1985 horror film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning as Tommy Jarvis and speaks in the commentary of the deluxe edition DVD of the film in 2009. He also appeared in one episode of Friday the 13th TV series. Other movies he starred in were the 1992 movie Deep Cover and in the 1996 comedy film Down Periscope with Kelsey Grammer. His most recent role was in the 2000 movie Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius. Shepherd has made guest appearances on TV shows such as Quantum Leap, Tour of Duty, Friday the 13th: The Series, and T.J. Hooker. John Shepherd is currently the President of Mpower Pictures and the producer of such films as The Ultimate Gift, Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius, and co-executive producer of Bella. He also has a film which won the 2009 LA Film Festival called The Stoning of Soraya M., and the following year, was the producer of Snowmen. Filmography * '' Friday the 13th: A New Beginning '' (1985) - Tommy Jarvis * '' Thunder Run '' (1986) - Chris * '' Caught '' (1987) - Tim Devon * '' Banzai Runner '' (1987) - Beck Baxter * '' Hot Paint '' (1988) * '' Frank Nitti: The Enforcer '' (1988) * '' The Hunt for Red October '' (1990) - Foxtrot Pilot * '' The Heroes of Desert Storm '' (1991) * '' Deep Cover '' (1992) - Undercover Cop (uncredited) * '' Down Periscope '' (1996) - Young Sailor * '' The Ride '' (1997) - Staff #1 * '' Bless the Child '' (2000) - Mr. Czernik * '' The Climb '' (2002) - Pastor * '' Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius '' (2004) - Bob Woodruff Television * '' The Phantom of the Open Hearth '' (1978) - Young Ralph Parker * '' California Fever '' (1979) - Don * '' 240-Robert '' (1981) - Chris * '' The Other Victim '' (1981) - Steve Langford * '' T.J. Hooker '' (1982) - David Wagner * '' Confessions of a Married Man'' (1983) - Tom * '' Close Ties '' (1983) - Thayer * '' The Kidnapping of Baby John Doe '' (1987) - Friend as Party * '' Friday the 13th: The Series '' (1988) - Constable * '' High Mountain Rangers '' (1988) * '' I'll Be Home for Christmas '' (1988) - Greg * '' Tour of Duty '' (1989) - Specialist Taft * '' The Equalizer '' (1989) - Michael Gianelli * '' Quantum Leap '' (1990) - Thomas * '' Road to Avonlea'' (1990) - Henry * '' Rock Hudson'' (1990) - Captain of 'Fighter Squadron' * '' Shannon's Deal'' (1990) * '' Mark Twain and Me '' (1991) - Oxford Dean External links * Category:1960 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Glen Ellyn, Illinois